Teasing is fun to no end!
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: One-shoot Comic my first too.. poor Naru, not Mai at least


My first GH fic, so be NICE.. onegai~?

Anyway... it's just crack, total comic and my first attempt to make one funny One-shoot.. poor Naru..

Please Review afterwards though ^_^ Oh... btw.. I disown, of course!

* * *

Teasing is fun to no end.

Never had Mai thought she would see that, never thought she would ever hear Naru rant like that either. Even Lin seemed scared of him, anger and hatred clear out of voice and body as the black-haired ranted on about stupid ghosts and jobs as he flung yet another chair across the room.

Mai snuck up to Lin and griped onto his shirt slightly. He turned and gazed down at her, she looked up and her eyes asked what she just asked. "Is he perhaps possessed?" Lin almost laughed at that, it was in fact true, he had never seen Naru go berserk or swear like that, but he also feared that he could have been possessed. "No, I do not believe that Taniyama-san" he said.

Mai looked over at the other occupants of the room. The monk, the miko, the priest and the medium was clearly scared of the scene unfolding before them. Mai could almost laugh at it, it wasn't even her fault this time and it was seemingly one certain person who could make him like that.

Mai looked at the medium, who was showing more whiteness in her eyes than her normal colour. Masako hadn't exactly chosen her words wisely this time.

"Oliver, when are you going to go out with me?" she had asked, Mai frowned when she thought back. Naru turned to her "what?" oh get the idea you stupid narcissistic, slow, tea-maniac! "There's no need right, since we all know about him?" Mai suggested slowly, a blush rising to her cheeks unwillingly.

Masako had glared death-daggers at her, but she just smiled back. "Mai, tea!" she heard and nodded, a small pout on her face. Damn you tea-sucker!

Mai had turned to leave and make tea when the usual poltergeist had turned up, it's intention once again turned to the poor girl. Mai hadn't really noticed it until a oh, nice sharp, newly sharpened knife flew past her cheek, not missing by inches and blood appeared on a long horizontal cut on her cheek.

Masako laughed manically at her, of course her irritated and offended state had given that ghost a one-way trip to heaven, grabbing the nearest sharp thing, wich by all means would be a knife from an open drawer behind her, flung it hard, intending to hurt the other, but missed by inches.

Mai turned, shocked and stared at her, hurt obvious in her eyes as well as curiosity. Naru glared and then shifted his gaze at the priest. "Do your job please!" he sounded annoyed.

Masako had let a good fight against the poor priest, but they had won, Masako slumped to the floor, staggering to her feet, she didn't even pay a look at Mai, who was even more hurt now. "Oliver, you promised!" she yelled, he turned and glared. "I did no such thing Hara-san... can you please calm down, you realise that you have just hurt one of my assistants?!" he didn't look like he was ready to kill, but his voice implied to it.

Mai blinked and turned to Masako, who had a deep red colour on her face. "I will not do such a thing... Taniyama-san has herself to thank, always getting into trouble and getting others hurt!" she yelled, not seeing the young girl fall to the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

And that left her there, bloody cheek, clinging to Lin like he was her hope for a life again. She was pretty sure the Monk would pee in his pants if Naru turned any angrier now.

Oh, pretty, angry, murderous wolf-like man is going to kill soon. Mai didn't even spare Masako a look as she blinked at Naru.

"Hey Naru, your fly is open.." she suddenly sang cheerfully.

The time must have stopped. Mai was sure of it. Everyone was staring from her to Naru, then back, they did this until Mai coughed.

Naru had a nasty shade of red in his face and Mai was pretty sure Takigawa was laughing himself to death instead of Naru to kill him. Lin had somehow ended up with a hand around the girl and the other in front, kind of like a protective brother.

Naru was shaking, not daring to look down and see if what Mai said, was true or not. But by the looks on the Miko, the pries and the medium's face, it was true. His gaze ran over to Mai, who smiled somehow amused back at him.

"Do you need the restroom for a second Naru?" she asked, pretty sure Takigawa died there and then.

Mai was sure that the colour resting on Naru's cheeks had turned even darked as he strode out of the room, slamming every door after him.

Mai giggled and turned to Takigawa, gently kicking his ribs, she smiled at him. "Get up you lazy Monk!" she told him. He wheezed and tried to calm his laugh, then he glared somehow failing up at the girl. "Shut it Mai..." as of then, Naru entered the room and Takigawa was lost in another fit of laughter.

"Mai, talk, alone, NOW!" Naru said, coldly as he saw his assistant flinch and turned. A half-sweet smile on her face, somehow bitterness didn't fit her well.

"Why Nary, you need help?" okay, that was too much, she had trouble not blushing and, even the medium, who had seconds ago thrown a knife at her, was laughing on the floor. Even Lin seemed to have trouble not laughing here.

* * *

Hehe... did ya like that one? *chuckle*

Hope ya did and please tell me either way~


End file.
